Once Upon a December (An Eruri Anastasia Au)
by AnayristheDragon25
Summary: Levi is an orphan who has no memory of his past. With a winged pendant as his only clue, he decides to find his long lost family. With the help of a puppy named Eren and the conning-couple, Erwin and Hanji, Levi enbarks in an adventure to find his destiny, unaware that a curse tries to claim his soul. Rated T for Language and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hello, Readers. Thank you for reading my First Eruri AU so far. It's the first yaoi fanfic I write and post. Please, don't kill me.  
**

 **Before you start reading, I wanted to clarify that English is not my original language. I apologize for any error you might find.**

 **Thank you and good reading :)**

* * *

 **Chap 1: A Carillon Caked with Blood**

A silver, blue and green carillon with a couple of dark haired, elegant dressed man and woman was tuning a slow, sweet melody-like lullaby as the figures of the dancing couple gracefully twirled around the center of the music box before the lid slowly closed it, music stopping.

An old woman with combed grey hair, wearing a long red and golden dress and carrying a green foulard around her shoulders, gently picked up the small carillon before tucking it in her purse. Portraits of royal family members encased in elegant frames rested on the table.

She walked down the stairs, out of her palace and up to the carriage that awaited her.

 _There was a time, not very long ago…when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties._

It was a lovely snowy night. Carriages and cars filed up one after another on the streets to the grand palace on the center of the large city, crossing the tall bronze gates and into the large courtyard in front of the castle.

 _The year was 850…and my son, Ken, was the king of imperial Sina._

The woman walked to the entrance of the palace. The royal guards, dressed in brown military uniforms and carrying spears, bowed respectfully before her.

Inside the grand hall, illuminated by the big bright chandeliers on the roof, the guests were dancing across the dance floor as music resonated through the party.

The woman, or better, empress Ackerman made her way to the throne before she sat on the fine red velvet of the chair.

\- Hello darling! - she called out with a smile as she waved.

 _We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule._

On the hall there were three people dressed in royal garments and uniforms.

One was a man with dark hair, wearing a green uniform with a golden sash across the chest and shoulder, white pants and black ball shoes.

The woman was rather short but beautiful. She had long dark hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in a cobalt blue dress with silver decorations and she wore a golden tiara on her head.

And right behind her, happily looking around, dressed in blue uniform and white pants, was the youngest member of the Ackerman's royal family…with his short dark hair and stormy grey eyes within his serious looking like eyes.

 _And that night…no star burned brighter than that of our kind Rivaille, my youngest grandson._

The little boy noticed his grandmother sitting on the throne and waved at her before running straight to her.

\- Hi grandma! - he greeted with a smile.

\- Hello, Rivaille. - she cooed - How is my little prince doing? -

\- Fine so far. Look! - he said before pulling out a drawing.

\- Oh, my. So lovely. - she said happily at the gift. - I also have something for you, my dear. -

The boy may seemed to have a permanent sour face (all credit to his father), but his grey eyes shone with curiosity.

 _He begged me not to return to Maria Kingdom. So I had a very special gift made for him, to make our separation easier for both of us._

As the two chatted, they didn't notice a blonde boy sneaking through the back of the throne with an apple in his hand.

\- What is it? - he asked with a smile.

\- First…close your eyes…- the empress said. The boy did so and when he opened them again, he gasped in surprise.

The grandmother had in her hand a silver, blue and green precious box. It was small, so that if could fit even in the child's hands. Its surface glittered in the lights.

\- For me? - He asked in surprise - Is this a jewelry box?-

The blonde boy was still looking at the scene when someone gripped his shoulder and called out to him.

\- Erwin, didn't I told you to stay put at your station? - asked the taller and older man, one of the guards of the palace and royal family.

\- Sorry dad…- the boy apologized.

\- Come on. We should go back. - the soldier said to his son as the both of them walked away back to their position.

Rivaille studied the small box in his hands until the grandmother showed him a small key.

\- Look. - she said as she inserted the key and gave it a few twists.

The lid of the carillon opened and revealed the two dancing figures inside as the music begun to play.

Rivaille's eyes glittered in amazement - It plays our lullaby. - He smiled.

\- You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that's it's me singing. - The older woman said to her grandson.

 ** _On the wind_**

 ** _'Cross the sea_**

 ** _Hear this song and remember…_**

 _(Rivaille joined in the singing, his voice sweet and high pitched due to his young age. They held hands as they swung slowly in rhythm with the carillon)._

 ** _Soon you'll be home with me_**

 ** _Once upon a December_**

The little boy giggled at the end of the song.

\- Read what it says. - The grandmother said as she gave the kid the key. It looked like a couple of wings, blue and silver colored, tied to an equally silver necklace.

-"Together in Maria" - he read on the flat side of the key. - Really? - He asked hopeful and happy - Thanks, grandma - he hugged the empress.

The older woman laughed happily as she returned the little boy's hug.

So far, everything seemed to be just perfect…people happy, a beautiful family and all good things that came with it.

 _But we would never be together in Maria. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Ackermans._

Then, the doors suddenly slammed open and the lights dimmed, almost darkening the ball room.

A cloaked figure stood on the porch, corpses of two guards lying limp on the floor behind him in a pool of their own blood.

People gasped or screeched in horror. They backed away when the figure walked straight toward the throne, arms extended to make its way through the crowd.

 _His name was Kemono._

 _We thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud. Power mad and dangerous_

Kenny, the king, walked bravely up to the man, a scowl on his glaring face.

\- How dare you return here! - he growled.

The man pulled off his hood to reveal the long beard, rounded glasses and dirty hair.

\- But I am your confidant. - the figure stated simply.

\- Confidant? Tch. You're a traitor. Get out! - Kenny ordered.

\- You think you can banish the Great Kemono?! - The wizard bellowed, showing a green cylindrical glowing relic in his hand. - By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse! -

The crowd gasped in horror. Rivaille glared at the man with a mixture of fear and anger. His grandmother had her hands on both his shoulders, protectively, her face stricken with fear and worry.

\- Mark my words. - the madman hissed, pointing at the king - You and your family will die within the fortnight! - He stated. The guests gasped as some begun to step back.

\- I will not rest, until I see the end of the Ackerman line forever! – he lifted the artifact, and a supernatural green fog encircled it as a ray shot out, hitting one of the chandeliers and causing it to fall in the middle of the ballroom. Guests quickly scattered out the way before they could be crushed by the falling object.

 _Consumed by his hatred for Kenny and his family, Kemono sold his soul for the power to destroy them._

The wizard stood in front of a well as he casted a spell that summoned the forces of darkness and hell. A dark vortex erupted from the well, sucking in the man's skin, flesh and soul, leaving just a skeleton. From the vortex appeared an artifact decorated with bronze snakes and a skull on top. As soon as the skeleton grabbed it, skin and flesh were restored to him once again.

Kemono grinned like a madman as the skull's mouth opened and small, little green demons with bat wings of green fog lurked out of it.

\- Go, fulfill your dark purpose.- he loathed - Seal the fate of the king and his family, once and for all.-

 _From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever._

An angry mob, armed with torches and forks, gathered on the front of the gate and shouted imprecations.

The tiny green demons reached for the gate's lock, easily breaking it open and allowing the mad people in. Hell broke loose then…royal statues were brought down and the people inside the palace begun to run for dear life.

\- Help! -

\- Hurry, children. -

The guards that were still loyal to the crown quickly ran toward the front gate to stop the insurrection, ready to intervene. With them was also the blonde boy, but he was stopped by his father.

\- Erwin, stay here! It's too dangerous. - The soldier stated.

\- But father! - the boy called out - I want to help! -

\- Do as I say! - the older man replied as he and the others rushed out to fight.

Erwin remained standing in the hall as people ran past him in order to escape the bloodshed.

But then, one of them ran past him in the opposite direction, catching his attention.

\- My music box! - Rivaille thought as he ran back to his room. - I have to find it.-

\- Rivaille, come back! - came the worried voice of the empress as she tried to keep up with her grandson.

The kid rushed into his room and managed to find his music box. The grandmother followed suit. Explosions and fire could be heard and seen from the tall windows.

None of them noticed a small white bat spying them through the glass.

\- We have to get away from here. - the old woman hurried.

\- Here. - a new voice called out.

The two turned to see a blonde young boy who was opening a secret passage within the walls. He donned the guards' recruit uniform and had short, blonde hair.

\- Please, hurry! - he urged.

\- Come this way, out the servants' quarters. - said the empress as she led the dark haired child out.

\- Master Kemono, they're getting away! - the small bat exclaimed, worried and sweating.

\- Wait, I... - Rivaille tried to say as he turned to the trainee.

\- There is no time! Just go! – the blonde replied firmly as he slammed shut the secret passage.

The angry mob voices got louder until the doors of the room busted open and a group of harmed men stormed in the room.

\- Where are they, boy? - One of the men hissed.

Erwin looked around for a weapon he could use until he picked up a heavy chandelier and used it to bring down a few men. But in the midst of the fight, the boy failed to notice a foe coming up from behind him and then he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head when the butt of the rifle hit him.

He fell to the ground, unconscious. Lying next to him was a small silver, blue and green music box.

-!-

The city was in chaos, burning with the flames of the revolution as the empress and the little prince ran across the frozen lake, trying to put as much as distance they could and reach the train station that would have brought them to safety.

\- Keep up with me, darling. - the older woman said panting. It was already difficult to run across the snow and ice, not to mention that she was too old and his grandson too small.

They ran under a bridge when a dark shadow suddenly fell upon the prince, grabbing his legs and throwing him down on the snow.

\- Kemono! - she cried out as she tried to help her grandson back up to his feet. The madman however had no intention of let go.

\- Let me go, Damnit! - Rivaille shouted as he tried to free himself but it was in vain.

\- No. you'll never escape me, child. – the wizard hissed threatening. - Never! -

As they struggled, the ice under Kemono's body begun to crack, until it broke with a sharp cracking sound and he fell into the icy waters. When the madman realized his mistake he was caught in panic.

\- I said…Let. Me. GO! - Rivaille shouted as he gave a strong kick on the madman's face.

Losing his grip on the boy, the wizard struggled in vain to hold on the ice as his body begun to sink. The two fugitives took advantage of the situation and ran as fast as they could, far away from him.

\- Bertolt! - the wizard cried out.

The small white bat fled down next to his owner.

\- Master! – He gasped as Kemono definitely sunk down in the black waters with a strangled gurgling noise, his hand sinking was the last thing of him before it disappeared with the rest of him as well.

-!-

The trains howled high as people gathered to aboard the last exits. The very last train that could have helped the two royal escapees was just making its way out the station.

\- Hurry, Rivaille, hurry! - the empress hurried as she tried to drive herself and the boy in the midst of the large crowd and toward their train.

The older woman reached for it first and was hauled up by the other passengers. Rivaille was having hard time to keep up.

\- Grandma! - Rivaille cried out as he ran.

\- Here. Take my hand. Hold on to my hand! - the older woman shouted, extending her arm out to help the kid.

Finally their hands entwined; but it was short lived as their hold slipped away. Rivaille tripped and fell to the ground, hitting his head hard. His vision blurred in and out like the voices around him as he tried to keep conscious, but soon darkness swept him away.

\- Rivaille! - the grandmother screamed in desperation as the last living relative of her family disappeared in the crowd.

 _So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Rivaille, my beloved grandchild…I never saw him again._

* * *

 **Author notes** : I would be very grateful too if you can help me pinpoint possible errors. thank you very much for reading :)

No (unfortunately) you won't get smut or lemon in this story.

Bbut maaaybe…if I receive enough comments… you all will get a smutty bonus scene with the compliments of the house XD

Until we read again :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Meetings and Hidden Plans**

 _10 years later…_

The capital city of Sina has been once a prosperous reign, but after the massacre of the Ackerman's royal house; it had fallen to the end of the line.

The city had changed in the following 10 years. It became more industrialized, but also incredibly dirty at the same time.

Criminality, corruption and violence were common on the city; the skies were dark with the factories' smokes and constantly covered in thick dark clouds. Since the revolution, times haven't been any happy as many had thought them to be.

 ** _Old man: Sina here is gloomy!_**

 ** _Young woman: Sina here is bleak!_** ** _  
_** ** _Man: My underwear got frozen standing here all week!_** ** _  
_** ** _[Group of workers]_**

 ** _Oh, since the revolution_**

 ** _Our lives have been so gray!_** **  
** ** _Thank goodness for the gossip_**

 ** _that gets us through the day!_**

 _(One of the few things that made live possible was pretty much the gossips._ _l_ _et alone the most important of them. The whole city couldn't help but talk of it.)_

 ** _Hey!_** ** _  
_** ** _Have you heard_** ** _  
_** ** _there's a rumor in Sina's reign?_** ** _  
_** ** _Have you heard_** ** _  
_** ** _what they're saying on the street?_**  
( _A young woman, dressed in large brown coat, with square goggles and brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail walked through the streets, occasionally 'taking' some apple from peoples' baskets. She liked to walk around in search of some idea, and then she came across the newspaper stand.)_

 ** _[Newspaper man]_**

 ** _Although the King did not survive,_** ** _  
_** ** _One son may be still alive!_**

 ** _The Prince Rivaille!_**

 _(they got interrupted by a man in brown uniform that carried a rifle with him. He glared at the crowd gathered there and everyone walked away silently)_  
 ** _[Frightened man]_**

 **** ** _But please do not repeat!_**  
 _(through the gossip was on everyone's mouths and papers, many of the revolutionaries preferred to think that all of the royal family was now dead, so they could continue their regimen without disturb.)_

 ** _[Group]_**

 ** _It's a rumor,_** ** _  
_** ** _A legend,_** ** _  
_** ** _A mystery!_** ** _  
_** ** _Something whispered in an alleyway_** ** _  
_** ** _Or through a crack!_**

 _(The goggled woman made her way to a tavern. She pressed her hear on the door and whispered something. The door opened to let her in.)_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's a rumour**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's part of our history.**_

 _(She walked into the courtyard that worked as a small marketplace, walked toward the stairs that led to the upper floors. She passed a crowded stad where a babushka was using a souvenir snowball as a crystal sphere.)_

 ** _Babushka: They say his royal grandmama_** ** _  
_** ** _Will pay a royal sum!_**

 ** _[All]_**

 ** _To someone who can bring the prince back!_**

 _(After climbing the stairs, the woman noticed someone standing next to a column. The figure was tall, bulky, arms folded and head tilted slightly forward that made unreadable his features. He was dressed in large black coat and wore dark grey hat.)_

\- Sup, Erwin! - the woman greeted waving a hand.

The man lifted his gaze toward her, cerulean eyes meeting brown ones. He smiled.

\- Hi, Hanji. I can imagine by your smile that you got what we need. - he said.

\- Damn right I did! – She grinned proudly - Wasn't easy through. Shall we go? -

 _(The two partners walked across the inner market, eventually meeting some black markeeters that were trying to sell 'probable' real belongings of the royal family.)_

 ** _Black marketer: A gold coin for this painting!_** ** _  
_** ** _It's Ackerman, I swear!_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Black Marketer: Count Henning's pajamas!_** ** _  
_** ** _Comrade, buy the pair!_**

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Marketer: I got this from the palace_** ** _  
_** ** _It's lined with real fur!_**

 ** _All: It could be worth a fortune_** ** _  
_** ** _If it belonged to him!_**

 _(Erwin and Hanji entered in the backstage, walking and chatting now they were away from unwanted ears)_

\- Guess what, Mr. Handsome? Got us a theater! Everything it's going according to the plan.- Hanji chirped happily.

\- Good. All we need now is the boy.- Erwin said.

\- Can you think of it?! - Hanji burst out with a smile - No more forging papers or stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for…"Rivaille". - She giggled as she remarked the last name by making the sign of quoting marks with her fingers.

Erwin grinned as he packed up some belongings in his bag.

 ** _[Erwin]_**

 ** _It's the rumor,_** ** _  
_** ** _The legend,_** ** _  
_** ** _The mystery!_** ** _  
_** ** _It's the Prince Rivaille who will help us fly!_** ** _  
_** ** _You and I friend_** ** _  
_** ** _Will go down_** ** _  
_** ** _In history!_**

( _He then reached for a picture on the wall, moving aside the frame and revealing a hidden hole behind it. He reached inside and took out one of the most important pieces of his plan: A small carillon blue, green and silver. He then tucked it out in his coat's pocket.)_

 ** _We'll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say,_** ** _  
_** ** _Dress him up and take him to Maria's!_** ** _  
_** ** _Imagine the reward his dear old Grandmama will pay!_** ** _  
_** ** _Who else could pull it off but you and me?_** ** _  
_** ** _We'll be rich!_**

 ** _Hanji: yes we will!_**

 ** _We'll be out!_** ** _  
_** ** _Hanji: we're getting out!_**

 ** _[BOTH]_** ** _  
_** ** _And Sina's city will have some more to talk about!_**

 _(They packed up just the necessary before leaping out their apartment's window, sliding down the icy roof. Down in the streets, people danced around the plaza)_

 ** _SSH!_** ** _  
_** ** _Have you heard_** ** _  
_** ** _There's a rumor in Sina's Capital?_** ** _  
_** ** _Have you heard_** ** _  
_** ** _What they're saying on the street?_** ** _  
_** ** _Hey!_** ** _  
_** ** _Hey!_** ** _  
_** ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Have you heard?_** ** _  
_** ** _There's a rumor in Sina's Capital!_** ** _  
_** ** _Have you heard?_** ** _  
_** ** _Comrade, what do you suppose?_**

( _Erwin and Hanji made their way through the dancing crowd, reaching a departing tram and boarding it just in time)_

 ** _A fascinating mystery!_**

 ** _[Erwin]_** ** _  
_** ** _The biggest con in history!_** ** _  
_** ** _[ALL]_** ** _  
_** ** _The Prince Rivaille_** ** _  
_** ** _Alive or dead?_** ** _  
_** ** _[random WINDOW WASHER]_** ** _  
_** ** _Who knows?_**

 ** _Shhh._**

-!-

In the further outskirts of Sina, far off in the woods, a big old house was rocked by the voices and crying and complaining of many children inside.

\- We'll miss you, big bro. - a tiny voice said.

\- Levi - a girl called out.

\- Can't he stay just some longer? - a boy asked.

\- No. he's old enough and I'm tired of his fights. So come on! - a old woman voice, or a 'witch', shouted as she opened the front door and walked out in the snow.

After her, looking bored out of his mind, a young man with short black hair and silver grey eyes walked out carrying a bag on his left shoulder. He wore a long dark green coat and a worn red scarf around his neck.

\- I got you a job in the fish factory. You go straight down this path 'till you get to the fork of the road. Then go left…- she stopped once realized the boy walked past her without muttering so much of a farewell.

\- Are you listening?! - She barked.

\- Yeah, old rag. Bye everybody! - He said, simply raising a hand, not bothering to turn around.

Children were gathered around the windows or front door of the orphanage, bidding byes to their older 'brother' and wishing him good luck.

\- Don't ignore me, brat! You've been a pain in my ass since you were brought here, acting as if you owned the place, instead of the nameless no-account you are. - She ranted as she grabbed Levi's scarf and dragged him off. - For the last 10 years, I fed you, clothed you, I kept a roof…-

\- _Over my head_ , I already know the story…- Levi dismissed.

\- How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that? - The old woman asked as she opened the front gates.

Levi honestly didn't know. He couldn't even remember his real name. When people tried to ask him he would remain clueless.

One day, while reading a book, he came across a name that sparked his interest. 'Levi'. And so it remained to him.

\- I do have a clue, shitty witch…- Levi said flatly, neutral expression never changing.

\- Ahj! I know. - She spat before grabbing Levi's wings necklace, hidden under his scarf, and reading 'together in Maria'.

\- So you want to go to Maria's Kingdom to find your family huh? - She laughed - Little Mr. Levi, it's time to take your place in life… In life and in line! And be grateful too. - She spat before pushing Levi out the orphanage's gates and throwing out his bag on the ground.

The gates slammed shut again, leaving him out.

\- Tch. Whatever, you bitch. - Levi spat as he bent over to pick up his bag and dusting off the snow. He swung his luggage on his left shoulder before walking off.

\- Levi aniki! - Someone shouted behind him.

He stopped and turned around to see a couple of teens standing at an open window.

One was a girl with teal eyes and red hair, tied up in a couple of short pigtails. The other was a tall boy with short, ash blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

\- Remember the promise we made, aniki! - Isabel, the girl, shouted with a smile.

\- Good luck, Levi! I'll see ya next year! - Farlan, the other teen, called out with a determinate grin.

Levi stared at his best friends and gave them a small smile. He nodded and waved at them before walking away as flakes of snow fluttered down.

Shortly after, as he walked down the path, he sighed.

\- So fucking cold…- he muttered and looked up at the grey sky. It was almost as dark just like the day he woke up without any memory of himself, who he was or where he came from.

He only knew that he found himself lying unconscious and injured in the snow. Policemen noticed him wander around and after a failed series of question about his identity, he was tagged amnesiac and shipped to the orphanage.

His childhood was a lonely life. His permanent glare would either scare away the children more impressionable or he would have beaten up the older kids that dared to pick on him for his short stature.

All except them…

There was only a kid that would approach him; and that had been the caution but ingenious Farlan.

The boy had been living in the streets for a good while before he was caught and sent to the orphanage as well. He had the reputation to be a young little delinquent downtown; through he only stole what he needed to survive.

His hardship and determination to befriend him had earned him Levi's respect and the two quickly formed a friendship.

They would sneak out the house to roam the capital's streets in search of an easy 'job' like pickpocket and stealing goods that could be useful not just to them, but for the children in the orphanage too.

Their reputation grew quickly in town. Especially with the Military police; who no matter what they tried, couldn't apprehend the little scoundrels. Not that the military police were this good of soldier anyway. With a system so rotten and corrupt like theirs, it did not advantage their physics or intelligence, which made Levi and Farlan's jobs much easier.

Not so long after, the thug Duo had grown to a Trio after they found and rescued a sick child from the streets.

Her name was Isabel. Good-spirited, jolly Isabel.

The tree had been inseparable since then, growing up like brothers, helping and supporting each other without any doubt.

Then, the mayor change in their lives happened when Levi was at least 12 years old. After a successful day of survival down the streets, they had gathered up on the rooftops of the city on a particularly clear spring night.

They would someday get out of the misery they had grown up in and make their way to a better life. They decided, under the starry sky, to make this promise. They would gather up enough to get out the city and then it would have been just the three of them together, far away, in a better place to live.

He sighed at the memories, feeling slightly melancholic.

Now he was too old to keep living in the orphanage and the infamous Thug Trio was no more.

Levi was slightly older than his friends. Farlan was just one or less of a year younger than him, while Isabel still had some more time before her.

The only thing Levi was glad was that his two best friends would still have some roof on their heads. But as soon as they would hit the legal age like he did, the with-like matron would not hesitate to kick them out as well.

The three of them grew up together since no one wanted to adopt any of them. After the royal family massacre, Sina capital's families could barely afford enough for a decent meal, raising children was enough of hard.

Besides… why would someone take the pain to raise the infamous group of little delinquents after all?

Levi walked and walked until he reached the fork of the road. A sign clearly told that the fisherman village was left, the other pointed to Sina's Capital.

\- I won't spend my life handling some stinky fish…- he muttered as he glared at the sign. He reached out for his necklace, frowning.

" _Whoever gave me this must have loved me_ " he thought.

\- Tch. This is crazy. Where I could ever find the money to go anyway? Maria's kingdom is too far to walk there. - he growled. In frustration, he rose his eyes to the sky - Oi! Can't you give me a sign? A hint? - he shouted, almost as if wanting some kind of mystic power to help him.

And it came…sort of.

A small, brown and furry dot ran at him before slipping down his legs, knocking him down face flat in the snow.

\- What the actual fuck?! - Levi cursed, trying to get up. Weight crashed on his head, forcing him down again.

Slowly, he rose up to meet eye to eye with a couple of big, green eyes.

It was a dog, a pup of German Shepherd with brown and black fur and big green eyes. He had a string around his neck with a simple metal plate. Said pup just stared at him as it waved its tail happily as its mouth was parted slightly in an almost dumb smile.

\- What are you looking at, shitty fleabag? - Levi spat angrily. He knelt on the snow, trying to dust himself off.

The pup just stared at him, tilting its head to the left in curiosity.

\- You're lucky I haven't got dirty, brat. Or I would make rags out of you. - He threatened. Just as he was about to pick up his scarf and bag, the pup quickly grabbed the scarf and begun to run around with it.

\- Oi! I don't want to play. Give it back! - Levi shouted as chased after the dog.

When the pup would seem to stay put, tail waving, and Levi was about to catch his scarf, it would pull away at the last moment and run.

\- Give it back, shitty pup! I don't have time for this! - the boy yelled.

The dog quickly ran down the road but soon came to a stop when he noticed the funny short human wasn't following him anymore. He remained still, confused, until a pair of gloved hands grabbed it by the tail and lifted it off the ground.

The upside-down puppy soon came face-to-face with an angry black haired boy. It gulped in fear as it begun to sweat cold.

\- Give. It. Back. - Levi hissed as he opened his left hand.

The dog let go of the scarf into the teen's free hand. The pup then was dropped down in the snow, half of its body buried to the waist and leaving tail and hind legs to flail aimlessly in the air.

Levi grabbed his bag and walked down the street mumbling curses to himself when he was met again with the same dog, snow covered from the nose to the waist but prancing around happily around the man.

\- You again? Don't make me hurt you, brat. - He growled.

The puppy just pouted, glaring. The teen just sighed and crouched down to pet the dog's head.

\- You sure are a stubborn brat, aren't you? - he asked. The doggy barked happily as it raised its head.

Levi then noticed something written on the plate.

\- "Eren"…- he read - So your name is Eren, uh? -

The dog barked a couple of times. He left the boy's side to run down the road and bark.

\- Great…- Levi snorted - A shitty dog wants me to go to Sina…-

Eren sat on the ground, staring insistently at the boy and pouting.

\- Fine. You won this round…- the teen said as he walked after the overexcited pup that kept running circles around him. As he walked, he hummed between himself a song.

-!-

Later in the day, he was finally there with Eren still in tow. The landscape of Sina's capital extended as far as he could see with its gloomy sky and columns of smoke and it's tall church that towered over the town.

Levi walked into the streets, searching for the train station. Once he got to the ticket stand, he was promptly rejected for not possessing any passport or exit visa…and sure, he had very little money to try 'convincing' some ticket seller. He would have rather use his classical method (beating them to a pulp) to get what he wanted, but the station was full of soldiers and it wouldn't have been wise for him to harm a ruckus.

\- Tch. Just great…- he growled. - I would need a smuggler to get out this place…- he muttered as he pulled out a piece of bread out his bag. He began to eat it when someone tapped his shoulder.

\- Ehy. Psst! - someone whispered. Levi turned to meet a young woman with brown eyes, brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and she carried with her a bag full of food, especially potatoes.

\- I heard of your problem…- she said, still whispering - If I can suggest... Go see Erwin. He can help you. - the girl said.

\- Where can I find him? - he asked.

\- I heard he lives in the old palace of the Ackermans. You can find him here. But you didn't hear it from me - she said. - Uh…are you, y' know…gonna finish it? - she asked as she begun to drool, pointing at the piece of bread in the teen's hands.

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled out some more bread from his bag. He gave it to the girl, who thanked him over and over before she frolicked away, giggling happily at her find.

\- So…Erwin, uh? - Levi muttered. - I better go find this guy then…-

-!-

\- Nice, perfect, superb! - Hanji spewed out compliments.

She turned to see her partner and her smile faded when she noticed that Erwin wasn't convinced. Especially by the fact he had an open palm of his hand stamped his face and sighed.

The man on stage was being over dramatically reciting the role of the prince. He almost looked more like a Shakespeare's actor.

\- Ok, thank you. We'll call you later! Next! - Hanji dismissed the actor as she cancelled another name out of the long (very long) list.

A young man with grey hair walked on stage, dressed in fake elegant clothes. He had short hair with the bangs on both sides and wore a cravat around his neck.

\- Oh! Grandma, it's me, the lost prince Rivaille. - he spoke up.

Erwin rolled his eyes in exasperation. - Oh, man…-

\- After a series of embarrassing attempts later…-

\- That's it, Erwin. Game over. Our lasts coins gone for this crappy theater and still no boy to pretend to be Rivaille. - Hanji said as she crossed her arms behind her head and looked up with a sigh.

\- We'll find him, Hanji. - Erwin stated - I can feel that he is somewhere under our nose… After all…- he said as he pulled out the carillon and flipped it in his hand. - One look at this music box and the empress will think we've brought the real Rivaille. By the time she catches on, we'll be off spending the gold. -

As they walked through the street, there was a boy and his shepherd pup talking to a man for information.

\- I'm looking for the palace, would y-! - he was interrupted when Erwin accidentally bumped on him.

\- Oi! Pay attention where you walk, big-ass tree! - the teen hissed.

\- Oh, sorry. Haven't seen you there - the blonde apologized.

\- Maybe cuz he's short…- Hanji piped in, earning a glare from both men. - What? - She asked raising her shoulders.

\- Sorry, we'll get going. - Erwin said as he dragged the woman away with him.

Levi huffed irritated as he turned again to the man - Is anyone in the palace? -

\- No, no. There's no one living there. Go on.-

-!-

Levi walked through the hallway to the main door of the abandoned big palace. The entrance was closed by heavy wooden planks that were slowly rotting away.

Eren sniffed the ground before he adventured inside trough a hole in the planks.

\- Eren. - Levi called out. - Come back here. - The dog seemed to fail to hear him.

\- Eren where are you? - the teen asked again. Realizing that wouldn't do, he grabbed the wooden planks and after a few pulls, he tugged a chunk off. The sound was quite loud, alerting two familiar faces that were busy eating.

\- Did you hear something? - Erwin asked, turning his gaze to the direction the sound came from.

Hanji was busy gulping down some vine when she put down the bottle - What sound? -

Erwin settled down his glass and walked out to check on it. He was shortly followed by Hanji who had the bottle of vine in her hand.

Levi walked in the large rooms, taking a look around him. The place was huge, dark and cold.

-Hello? Anybody home? - he called out. His voice bounced on the walls creating an echo. He continued to climb the stairs, eventually peeking inside a few rooms. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the amount of dust, dirt and cobwebs all around him.

\- Tch. This place is filthy… - he muttered, sliding a finger on a table and glaring at the layer of dirt on his glove.

Eren trotted around the room, hiding under the tables, but never going too far from Levi.

The teen blew off the dust on a plate and collected it. The plain object maintained some of its shine despite the dust and Levi watched his reflection in it.

Then something happened. His reflection shifted to show a tall, dark haired man dressed in elegant uniform that was lifting a little boy in his arms as they laughed joyfully.

Just like it appeared, it dissipated to show the teen's face again. Levi blinked his eyes in confusion and settled the plate down again.

Eren whined as the boy walked away, analyzing his surroundings as he frowned.

\- This place…- Levi said as he approached a dusty mirror where a vase of painted swans and bears rested on the counter. He ran a hand on the vase as he viewed it interestingly.

\- It's…like a memory from a dream - he said as he dusted off the top of the vase with the bear decorations.

Levi then felt an urge. As if he wanted to express his most recurrent dream. It felt sort of unfamiliar.

Singing was not something special to him, or something he prided himself for. He rarely sung, except when he was young and Isabel and other children couldn't just get to sleep. He made clear that it was nothing he would do. In fact, it was very (VEEERY) rare of him to express in this way.

But now, almost unconsciously, he began to sing.

 ** _Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember. _**

_(He made his way the enormous and empty main hall of the palace. Chandeliers attacked to the rooftop and many windows on both sides of the ballroom. A royal portrait of the Ackermans stood tall on top of a staircase_ _.)_

 ** _And a song someone sings_** ** _  
_** ** _Once upon a_** ** _December._**

 _(He began to swing side to side in rhythm with his singing, eventually wrapping his arms around himself as he continued)_  
 ** _Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm._**

 _(Levi walked to the center of the large red carpet and removed his worn black gloves, letting them fall to the floor, imagination begun to take over him)_

 ** _Figures dancing gracefully  
_** ** _Across my memory..._**  
 _(Paintings exploded in dust clouds as ethereal dancing figures in elegant dresses of many colors waltzed their way through the air, slowly landing on the floor of the hall and danced._

 _Levi began to ascend the stairs, occasionally meeting two couples of noble looking people. He bowed politely at them as they did the same to greet him._

 _Eren just sat on a corner of the top of the stair as he watched the scene._

 _The glowing colored figures on the dance floor didn't seem to notice the teen as he reached the end of the staircase and begun to dance as well.)_  
 ** _Someone holds me safe and warm.  
_** ** _Horses prance through a silver storm._** ** _  
_** ** _Figures dancing gracefully_** ** _  
_** ** _Across my memory..._**

( _From the royal portrait on the top of the staircase emerged three figures, dresses in majestic garments. The king and queen held hands, their daughter walked at the woman's side and the three begun to ascend the stairs)_

 _(Three young ladies greeted the boy gleefully as he continued to sing. One of them handed him a long, dark green cape that fell nicely behind his back._

 _Levi spun around, covered in a bright light, and then he was dressed in a white and golden uniform, a navy blue sash across his chest, the green cape on his back, red and gold pants and black elegant shoes._ )

 ** _Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember..._**

 _(The royal family walked through the hall and the guests bowed respectfully at their sight. Levi found himself facing a woman with long black hair and grey eyes, pretty similar to his. The woman was older than him, slightly shorter, dressed in a long, elegant blue silk dress and with a shining golden tiara on her head. Levi politely bowed to her, before the both held hands begun to slow-dance)_

 ** _And a song…  
Someone sings…_**

 _(The dance didn't last long. In the end, the woman placed a soft, motherly caress on the teen's cheek. Levi closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the soft touch, before they both let go. They both bowed to each other gracefully_ _and the figures around him vanished, last being the queen)_

 ** _Once upon a December…_**

\- HEY! - someone shouted from behind him, startling the boy - What are you doing here? -

Levi bolted up on his feet and scowled at the two people standing on the stairs by the other side of the ballroom. One was a tall blonde man and the other was a woman with brown hair. The teen rushed back to the staircase he was standing before and the two strangers rushed down to chase him.

\- Hey. Stop. - the man called out. - Hold on a minute. - the blonde reached the end of the staircase, but Levi was already on top.

\- What? - he spat. Eren barked at the man, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes.

\- Now, how did you get in…- the blonde stopped as something caught his interest.

Levi was standing in front of the large royal portrait, the picture of Prince Rivaille just on his right. He didn't seem to notice the detail as he frowned at the fazed blonde.

\- Hello? Earth-to-big ass tree…anyone copy? - Levi spat.

Eren approached the man, sniffing him slightly before sitting, still frowning.

The woman shortly reached them, panting tiredly. - Sorry, kid, we…Erwin, do you see what I see? - she asked, fixing her glasses and smiling wide.

\- Yes I do.- the blonde replied as he made his way up the staircase.

\- Uh, a dog! - the woman squealed as she bent down to pick Eren up.

\- Are you Erwin? - the boy asked arching an eyebrow, staring down at the two.

\- Perhaps. Depends on who's looking for him. - Erwin said while the woman begun to pet and swoon over the pup in her arms.

\- I'm Levi. I need travel papers. - the teen stated, crossing his arms over his chest. - A little bird told me you're the right man for the job.-

Erwin said noting. He just began to circle the much smaller man, viewing him with interest. Levi, by his hand, never stopped to glare at the man and scowled.

\- Stop circling me with that shit-eating grin, you creep. What are you, a vulture? -

The blonde stopped - I'm so-sorry Lenny -

\- Levi -

\- Levi, right. Sorry. It's just that you look a lot like…- Erwin begun but he dropped the subject. - Never mind.-

Levi scoffed.

\- To begin with… Yes. I'm Erwin Smith. - he blonde said. He pointed to the woman that just had joined them, with Eren still in her arms - She's my partner, Hanji Zoe. -

\- Nice to meet ya! - the woman smiled. Eren seemed to try crawl away from Hanji's iron hug on him.

\- Now…you said something about travel papers. - Erwin continued.

\- Yeah. I'd like to go to Maria's kingdom. -

\- Maria Kingdom? - Hanji piped in - Why? -

\- Heard the place was perfect to take a shit… It's to get out this hell, glasses, what else? - Levi spat.

\- What can I say? Just curious - the woman raised her shoulders, unfazed at all by the boy's insults and begun to pet the pup in her arms.

\- Now let me ask you something, Levi. - Erwin said - There's a last name that goes with that? -

\- Well, actually…I don't have a last name. I was found wandering around the streets when I was eight. Don't remember anything before that. - The boy explained.

\- I see. - Erwin said, a plan slowly formulating in his mind.

\- I do have one clue through. And that's Maria's reing. -

\- Really? -

\- So, can you two help me or not? - Levi asked.

Erwin and Hanji exchanged looks and she nodded. She settled down the now almost asphyxiated Eren and searched for something in her jacket. Eren wobbled a little before collapsing with a sigh.

\- We'd like to help you. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Maria's Kingdom ourselves. - he said.

-Voilá! - Hanji said, pulling out three tickets from a pocket and handing them to Erwin - Three tickets for Maria's Kingdom! -

Levi reached out for one when the tall blonde retracted his hand.

\- Unfortunately, the third one is for him, Rivaille. - he said, pointing to the figure on the portrait.

\- We are going to reunite the Grand Duke Rivaille with his grandmother. - Erwin said.

\- And you do kind of resemble him.- Hanji added.

\- Uh? - Levi said, frowning.

\- Why not? Got the same grey eye, same hair color, same age and both of you seem to have a pole shoved up your asses.-

\- Wait, hold your horses.- Levi cut short. - Are you two shitheads thinking that I am Rivaille? -

\- What we are trying to say is that we've seen thousands of boys all over the country and no one of them looks as much like the grand duke as you. Just look at the portrait. - Erwin stated.

\- Tch. I knew you were crazy from the start, but now I think you got way too much vine. -

Hanji, who was behind them, was busy gulping some more vine from her bottle before she noticed Levi pointing at her with his thumb. She let go of the drink with a slight *hic*.

\- Why? You don't remember what happened to you. - Erwin said, calm as ever.

\- No one knows what happened to him *hic* - Hanji continued.

\- You're looking for something, maybe family, in Maria's kingdom -

\- And his only family is right there -

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder, guiding him toward the portrait again. - You ever thought about the possibility? -

-Riiight…- Levi rolled his eyes. - Me? Royalty?! Look, don't you have any idea how royal people is? I see hard to think of yourself as a duke when you sleep in a dirty room on a damp floor…Royalty is not patient with strangers and I would like to keep my head on my shoulders; you know? -

And then, how could he keep his promise to Isabel and Farlan if he got executed?

\- The answer is 'forget it'- he said as he got his gloves back and walked off.

\- Very well…- Erwin said - but I hardly believe someone would offer an opportunity like this to the Thug Trio's leader. -

Levi froze - What?! -

\- I heard about you, through I never heard of your name before. You are smart, agile and deadly, but neither can you do everything alone. No ne in town would actually offer any help if they'd knew who you are. - Erwin said, stepping up to the small teen.

\- I am offering you the chance to get to Maria's kingdom like you want and find the family I suppose you never had. After all, as a prince, you could get anything you want, am I wrong? -

 _"That bastard"_ Levi hissed angrily.

Eren, next to him, growled threatening, sensing his master's thinking.

\- All I ask of you is your cooperation and your complete trust.- the blonde stated.

\- Ah! As if I could. I don't even know you. - the boy scoffed. Trust was earned, not given. This guy was playing dangerously with fire, let alone when said fire was Levi.

\- Maybe…but if I was you, I would think about it carefully. -

Heavy minutes of silence fell on the room and tension was thin enough it could be cut with a knife.

\- Seems like you're not interested. Oh, well. It was worth a try. - Erwin said before walking away with Hanji. - Good luck, Levi. -

Eren approached his owner with a worried face, not sure how he could help his friend. The boy said nothing, eyes shadowed by the bangs and fists clenched tight. He didn't move or turned, when…

\- Wait…-

Erwin smiled.

 _"Right in our hands"._

He turned his gaze around slightly to see the young teen in the same place, trembling slightly in anger and with shadowed eyes.

\- Fine. I'm in. - the boy hissed through gritted teeth as he stormed his way up to the tall blonde and glared up to him, stormy grey versus cerulean blue eyes. - But as soon as this shit is over, I'm out, got it? -

\- Got it. Welcome to the team, Levi. - the older man said, extending his arm. - Or I should say: "Gran Duke Rivaille"? -

Levi growled and swatted his hand away before storming his way past the two, muttering curses under his breath.

-Y' know… - Hanji begun - Sometimes you can be a real bastard. - she said with a knowing smile.

Erwin just chuckled at his friend's antics.

\- Why didn't you tell him about our plan? - she asked.

\- He just wants to get to Maria's Kingdom. - Erwin said - I don't see any need to give away a third of the reward. -

\- Ooh, right. - Hanji giggled before she hiccupped again.

This time, Erwin grabbed the vine bottle from her hand.

\- I think you've got enough of this for today. -

-C'moon, Erwiiin~ - Hanji whined as she clung to the taller man's waist, begging for some more.

As the three moved out, a small white bat was perched on the rooftop, spying on the group.

Author's notes: End of one of the longer chapters. The others will also have Custom Lyrics based on the movie.

There's a game of 'Find Waldo'. You'll get a cookie for each AoT character you can find in the story.

Also, Alive! Isabel and Farlan. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a December Ch 3: In the Dark of the Night**

 _As the three moved out to get ready, a small white bat was perched on the rooftop and spying on the group…_

"Rivaille?" the bat repeated in disbelief. "B-but Rivaille is dead."

As he talked to himself, he didn't notice the green glowing relic behind him trembling slightly, rising an eerie wind that moved the cobwebs around them.

"All the Ackermans are dead. They're dead. Damn dead." the bat repeated to convince himself.

The skull opened and a small green demon made of fog crawled out, hissing lowly as it flanked the bat.

"Am I right, my friend? I mean, how could that be Riv-?!" he paled and sweated even more when he realized the demon next to him.

"EEK!" he cried out as the monster spread its wings and roared in his face.

More demons crawled out, startling the bat even more and causing him to fall off the roof, saving himself by grasping the edge with his paws and remain upside"down.

"Oh, come on! Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claimed to be an Ackerman?" He whined as he climbed back up. The small demons hissed threatening.

"Okay, okay, I get the message. Enough already with the glowing and the smoke monsters!" he whined, raising his hands in defense. He sat to think "Uhm…if this thing is awake…it must mean Rivaille's alive!"

"Let's go get our stuff. We got a train to catch, right away!" Hanji below announced excited.

"Whatever, shitty glasses…" Levi muttered.

The bat followed the three humans and the dog as they left the ballroom and disappeared from his view.

The glowing tube shook and begun to float in mid air, scaring the bat out of his wits. In panic, he didn't realize his foot got caught in the tube's lace and he was dragged off the ground as well.

"Woah! Mayday, mayday!" he cried as the tube flew off like a rocket, dragging the bat behind it. It flew into the icy lake waters and down a green glowing hole. Passing straight inside like if it was coated by a cape of oil that separated water from a dry underground tunnel below.

"Aaah, heeelp!". The bat shouted.

With each turn of the tunnel, the bat would splat against the walls over and over again. Then they flew over a lake of boiling lava, causing the bat to get his ass on fire.

"Hot, hot, it's hot!"

The tube darted through a cobweb of blue slime that attached on the poor animal's fur and then they shot into an endless dark space with big floating spheres of dirt and unrecognizable plants and skulls.

The relic flew right towards one of them and jabbed into a table of solid rock, causing also the bat to splat his face against it with a loud crack.

"…Ouch…" he groaned. He set his paws on the rock and tried pulling himself free until he managed to pop out.

"Boy…what a flight…" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY SOLITUDE?!" a booming voice bellowed, causing the bat to gasp and hide behind the green tube.

A man in dark cloak with long beard and rounded glasses appeared from behind a pillar, yellow eyes blazing. He was so mad that he kicked the pillar, causing it to fall to pieces.

"Get out! Out I said!" he shouted and grabbed the small bat, squeezing it.

"Agh! M"massterr…! Can't…breathe!" the bat wheezed.

The wizard's eyes widen in surprise as he loosen the grip on the critter. It let out a gasp of relief.

"Bertolt? Is that you?" the man asked as he settled the bat down.

"Master? You're alive?" he asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Kemono spat. Doing so, an eyeball rolled out his socket and ended up in the bats' hands.

Startled, Bertolt let go of it.

"Uh, uhm… that fell…right out there, sir…" Bert pointed out, trying to mask his disgust.

"Something happened." the wizard growled as he set his eyeball back in. "I knew it…I could feel the dark forces stirring!"

"W-well. If I may say…I think I saw him, that Rivaille."

The madman slammed his fists next to the bat, causing the rock to rattle.

"Rivaille? Alive?!" Kemono bellowed. His mouth slid down his beard.

"Sir, your lips are…a little 'out of place'."

"That Ackerman brat…" Kemono hissed, ignoring him.

"I guess the curse did not worked as much as we thought, sir…" Bertolt said meekly, putting the fallen mouth back into place.

"THAT'S why I'm stuck here in Limbo!" the man growled "My curse is unfulfilled!" he threw his hands to his sides, causing the left hand to separate from the wrist and slam into Bertolt.

"Oof!" the bat wheezed. Stars danced around his head.

Kemono stared in horror at his empty wrist and bemoaned.

"Look at me! I'm falling apart…I'm a wreck!" he slumped himself on the rock/table in the center of the room and sighed.

"But…considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good." Bertolt smiled in reassurance, trying to cheer up his master as he settled the hand back on the wrist.

"Really?" the man asked hopefully.

"Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Bert asked with a smile. "Just a minute there you had your old spark back."

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces…they key to my powers." Kemono growled.

"Uh, you mean that reliquary?" the bat asked as he pointed to the jabbed tube.

The wizard's eyes widen in surprise and gasped "Where did you get that?"

"Uh, I found it when…"

"Give it to me!" the man grabbed the tube and held it in his avid hands.

"Alright, alright! No need to get grabby." Bertolt winced at the thought to get squeezed like a squeaky toy again.

"My old friend, together again." the man cooed at the artifact and laughed. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled and the last of the Ackermans will die!"

Green lightning and thunders erupted from the object as the mad wizard laughed in triumph. Insects, rats and other unholy creatures crawled out of their holes as Kemono begun to say…

 ** _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._**

 _(The bugs crowded around the wizard, lifting him off the ground as he continued to sing. Then they let him go by accident, causing his body to crash on the rock and separate in a mix of limbs and bones; head rolling off.).)  
_ _ **It scared me out of my wits  
A corpse falling to bits!**_

 ** _Then I opened my eyes  
and the nightmare was...me!_**

 _(he pulled himself back together and the bugs begun to dance around him)  
_ **I was once the most mystical man in all Sina.**

 **When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!**

 _(green smoke leaked out the tube, forming a round, floating mirror with a portrait of the royal family. He slammed his fist on the mirror, causing it to break into pieces and dissipate)_

 **My curse made each of them pay  
But ONE little boy got away!**

 _(a picture of a young Rivaille remained intact between the destroyed pieces as Rasputin viewed it with rage.)_  
 **Little Levi, beware,  
Kemono's awake!**

 _(he gloated as he stomped the remaining piece, pulverizing it.  
(creatures of darkness, bugs and monsters grouped around as they sun in chorus with their master)_

 **In the dark of the night evil will find him!  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!**

 **[Kemono]**  
 **Revenge will be sweet**

 **All: When the curse is complete!  
In the dark of the night  
[Kemono]**  
 **He'll be gone!**

 _(The monsters continued dancing, eventually dragging and unwilling Bertolt with them)_

Bert: oh, ehy, guys…

 **[Kemono]**  
 ** _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_**

 _(The bugs ran to prep perfume and handed him a blue madman stood in front of his lair's mirror, where instead of his reflection there was the shorter and younger one of Levi, dressed in royal garments and putting up the sash)_

 **[Kemono]**

 ** _As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see him crawl into place!_**

 _(He turned away from the reflection an ripped the sash off of him before tossing it to the ground like an old rag. He descended the stair, followed by his procession of insects)_  
 ** _Say goodnight, Levi, Your Grace!  
Farewell..._**  
 **[All]**  
 ** _In the dark of the night terror will strike him!  
Kemono: Terror's the least I can do!  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!_**

 **[Kemono]** ** _Soon he will feel_**

 ** _That his nightmares are real!  
(In the dark of the night)_**

 **[Kemono]** ** _He'll be through!_**

 ** _In the dark of the night  
Evil will find him  
(Find him!)  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
(Doom him!)  
_** **[Kemono]** ** _  
My boy, here's a sign  
_** **[All]**

 ** _It's the end of the line!  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
_** _(down in the deeps of his prison, he settled the artifact on a pedestal. Green flares shot out of the skull and little demons begun to fly in spirals around the room.)_

 **[Kemono]**

 ** _Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!_**

 ** _In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._**

 _(the demons flew their the way up the stairs; Bertolt and the rest of the bugs ran around in panic as they were chased by some of the demons, like cats chasing after a mouse._

 _Bert yelped as he ducked as a demon nearly grabbed him.)_

 ** _Find him now,  
Yes, fly ever faster  
_** **[All]** ** _  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
_** **[Kemono]** ** _  
He'll be mine!_**

And with the last line, the madman burst into a blood-curling laughter as the demons disappeared in the dark of the night.  
-!-

"Circus Train tickets…why am I not impressed?" Levi muttered with arms crossed.

Hanji was sitting on a sofa of their cabin, holding a passport as she filled them with the information they needed. Eren was sleeping next to her writing travel kit that contained a small stack of papers and a bottle of blue ink.

She grinned as she begun to tickle the pup's nose with the feather in her hand, causing Eren to giggle in his sleep before sneezing.

"Eheh, sorry." she apologized.

Erwin had just finished setting the bags on the shelves above their seats. Levi insisted to keep his bag next to him, through he put it clear that it was NOT because he couldn't reach said shelves, unlike Hanji's version of the facts.

The tall blonde was about to sit where Eren was, but the pup growled at him, causing him to stand up again.

"So the mutt get's the window seat, uh?" he joked.

Levi snorted "Told you."

Erwin dismissed him and sat next to Levi, much to the teen's annoyance. He reached for under his scarf to pick out his winged necklace.

"You could sit straight at least. Remember, you're a Duke." the blonde pointed out.

"Tch, how is that you know what nobles do or don't do?" Levi replied.

"I make it my business to know." The man answered with a smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes and stared out at the moving landscape out of the window.

Erwin sighed "Look, Levi. I'm just trying to help, all right?"

"Sure, because blackmail sure is helpful…"

Hanji lowered a little her passport and sighed before burying her nose back in the book.

"Oi, do you really think I am royalty?" the boy asked.

"Why not? Sounds convincing."

"Then quit bossing me around." Levi replied before slumping back on the seat, stubbornly staring out the window.

Erwin sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, he sure has a mind of his own." Hanji giggled.

"Yeah…we will have to work hard on this kid's manners later." Erwin chuckled, earning a death glare from Levi.

Hanji pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket where the names of Erwin and Levi were written. Under the blonde man's name there were three lines, while under the boy's there were at least 26, then Hanji added a new score for the teen.

-!-

The train proceeded over the rails without any problem. Levi was sitting next to the window, reading a book while Hanji was out to get a snack for herself and Eren.

Erwin cleared his throat as he sat on the seat opposite to the raven's. Levi didn't bother a glance and preferred to just ignore him.

"I do believe we got off on the wrong foot." the blonde begun.

The boy said nothing nor looked up at him.

"I was saying…"

"Yeah-yeah. Apology accepted. Now shut it, this is the best part." Levi replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"We didn't talk about any apology. But I'll be quiet if you will decide to cooperate just for once." Erwin said.

Man, if this boy could pick on his nerves sometimes. It seemed as if he was talking with some hissing, black stray cat.

"What if I shut you up manually?" the teen spat back.

"You can try, but I don't believe a wise decision taking on someone twice your size."

"Wanna bet, big ass tree?" Levi hissed, lowering the book and scowling at the blonde.

-Meanwhile-

Eren sat next to Hanji, who picked snacks to stuff in her mouth and sometimes threw him a biscuit here and there.

Suddenly; thuds, crashes and muffled screams could be heard from what was their cabin, causing Eren's ears to perk up and his heart to skip a beat.

He turned to Hanji for explanation when the goggled woman just smiled at him and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, don't worry." she reassured. "They're fine. Just…'Settling down' differences. By the way, Eren, be a dear and remember me to get a first aid kit before getting back there, can you?" she winked at him before stuffing more goods in her mouth again.

The dog frowned in worry but stood put anyway. Honestly, he didn't want to think about what was going on in there…

-Later-

"Now, listen. _*pant*…_ We'll have no more of this again, understood?" Erwin stated firmly.

"Okay, Okay, fine! I get it! Now get off of me, you bastard!" Levi's shouted furiously, through his yelling was muffled by the seat's cushion.

Erwin had a firm grip on the raven boy's arm, twisting it behind the teen's back, while he held the boy face-down by pressing the back of his neck into the seats.

The blonde didn't have any fun time either. His face was bruised, with a black eye, a broken nose and many cuts on his arms.

A small, handy knife was left on the floor, Erwin already expected the boy to carry some weapon with him.

To be small, Levi was far from any definition of weak.

The man slowly let go of him, but picked up the knife to keep away. Levi rose from his position and gruffly sat back next to the window.

Unlike the blonde, he didn't have any particular bruise except for the hand marks on his right wrist and back of the neck where the man grabbed him.

"Glad to know we have settled this down." Erwin said.

Levi didn't spoke, just sending death glares at him before looking out the window again. They remained in silence for some time until the teen sighed.

"You think you're gonna miss this place?"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Miss what?"

"Sina."

He remained silent for a moment before he shook his head.

"I think not."

"But it was your home, doesn't it?" Levi asked.

"I once lived there. I rather not going into details." the man cut short.

"So you want to live in Maria's Kingdom then…"

"Maybe." The blonde cut him short "What about you?"

Levi rested his back on the backset. "Searching for something…through…"

Hanji opened the door, carrying a first aid kit under her arm. "Hi, guys. Happy to see you still in one piece! I'm glad that you two made peace at last."

"In your dreams, shitty glasses." The teen growled.

Hanji said nothing as she forced Erwin to sit down and proceed to medicate cuts and bruises. Eren jumped on the seat next to Levi and the teen petted the dog's head.

"Don't worry, just a nice talk." he reassured the worried pup. "I'll go for a walk."

Levi got up and walked out the cabin, leaving Hanji and Erwin by themselves.

"Oh~ho!" she grinned at the blonde "An unspoken attraction!"

"To the skinny little brat? Suure." Erwin rolled his eyes.

"Just saying." the woman replied with an 'innocent' face. "I do believe he had a nice firm lil' ass to grab and squeeze. Not to mention his pretty ballerina legs ~"

The blonde sighed "How can we get him to cooperate? He just won't listen…"

"He will come around eventually, don't worry."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I used to live with some like him…acting all hard and stuff…" Hanji said as she bandaged Erwin's cuts on his arm. "He will come around the situation. After all…trust is earned, not given."

Unknown to them, Levi was just outside the door, haven't gone so far than two steps. He sighed as he ran a hand trough his dark locks.

"Isabel, Farlan…where did I just got myself into?"

-!-

The sun was slowly sinking behind the snowy mountains, painting red and orange the sky. The train continued its course peacefully, until a trail of green little demons flew out the woods and chased after it.

Some crawled their way down the chimney, causing the furnace on the front of the train to overheat.

Meanwhile, in the passengers' cabinet, Hanji was walking around the halls with her passport in hand when she noticed a couple of travelers that were comparing their passport books.

"Hey, last month the traveling papers were blue, but now they are red." the man said to the woman next to him.

Hanji smiled as she checked her blue passport. But then she gasped in shock. She quickly hid the book in her jacket and rushed back to her cabin before the controller could see her.

Inside the room she found Erwin reading a book while Levi was asleep on the seat, resting his head on his scarf on the armrest and using his large coat as blanket. Eren rested close to him.

The blonde settled down the book and gazed at her. "Hanji, what's wrong?"

Always managing to tell from the face, this guy.

"It's what I hate about the government." she said and showed her passport to him "Everything's in red."

"Red?!" the man replied in surprise.

She nodded. "We better move to the baggage car and fast, before the guards come."

"It won't work. We should better get off the train." Erwin said as he handed Hanji her bag.

A green flare of light flew next their cabinet window.

Eren, pulled out his sleep, noticed the flare and begun to bark angrily at it.

There were strange, little flying creatures with bath wings and lion tails. They snickered before one of them flew in front of his face, startling the pup with a hideous grin.

The shepherd, snapping out his shock, growled and barked even louder, pawning at the window's glass in an attempt to attack.

The ruckus woke up Levi.

"Oi, what's the fuck…" he muttered as he sat up.

"Levi, we have to go, now." Erwin said as he grabbed the teen by the arm and forced him up.

"Slow down, eyebrows. What's the rush? Where are we going?" the boy asked frowning.

"No time to explain. Grab your bag ad follow me." the man cut him short.

Levi muttered something under his breath but obeyed. He flung his coat back up, grabbed his bag and followed Hanji and Erwin into the baggage wagon.

"Maybe this could do it." the woman said as she settled down her luggage.

"At least until we reach the next station." The blonde added.

Levi entered the last and closed the door behind him. The wagon was freezing compared to the passengers' ones.

"I take that the government just came to bite us in the ass, uh?" he said sarcastic.

"It's their own safety's norm." Hanji said apologetic "I thought the passport wouldn't change so much…"

Eren trotted up to the door leading to the engine cart, but as soon as he noticed a green light coming out from under the door he glared and begun to bark and paw at the door.

The demons flew under the train's body, snickering evilly as they reached for the drawbars connecting the passenger wagon to the luggage one and blew them up.

The explosions busted open the door, causing the three companions to stumble while the head of the train and their car gained speed.

"What was that?!" Hanji shouted.

"I don't know!" Levi replied.

With a quick glance to the broken door, they saw the body of the train behind them slowing to a stop.

"Aww, here goes the dining car…" Hanji groaned sadly.

Eren continued to bark furiously at the door through the previous green glow was replaced by a fiery red one.

Levi rushed to the peephole of the door and saw sparks and flames bursting out the chimney.

"Uh, Erwin…someone has flambéed the engine!"

Erwin removed his coat and climbed up the stepladder.

"Stay here you two, I'll check it out." he ordered.

The man walked over the rooftops of the car, careful not to fall off, until he reached for the engine. It was boiling hot and spewing sparks of incandescent carbon. Vapor fizzled out the tubes and there was nobody at the drive.

He then noticed a corpse of what it had to be the engineer sprawled on the floor, lifeless.

"D _amnit._ " he cursed. He reached for the crazed thermostat, but it quickly blew up spewing glass shards in the air and flames flooded out the furnace, licking dangerously at his feet.

"We're going too fast!" Levi shouted to Hanji, his voice was barely audible over the roaring wind. The woman was worried for their friend until Erwin got back to them with a serious expression.

"The engineer is dead and the train is going to explode. We have to jump out."

The blonde reached for the loading door and opened it, the shrunken landscape of the forest speeding fast below them.

"Are you insane?!" Hanji shouted as the train crossed over a bridge.

"We could uncouple the cars." Levi suggested.

"Vote for Shorty's idea!" the woman raised her hand. Eren raised his paw as well.

Unknown to them, the demons were sticking under their cart and listened to their plan. They quickly reached for the drawbars and overheated them, casing the disjoint to break and melt down.

Erwin leaped on the drawbars; only to find them melted together.

"Give me an axe, a wrench, anything." he ordered.

"Here!" Hanji said, passing him a small, handy hammer. With an exasperate eye roll, Erwin begun to hit the metal.

Eren barked at Levi as he ran around and hopped on top of a tall box he was standing on.

"What is it?" the boy asked and noticed the pup pawning at the writing on the box.

 _'Explosives'_.

Erwin kept beating the metal but the handle of the hammer broke quickly.

"It doesn't work!" he growled in frustration "We need something better than this."

Levi handed him a dynamite candle already lit up.

"…That will work." the blonde said as he jabbed the explosive between the drawbars and rushed inside. The three quickly ran for cover behind a tall pile of luggage.

"What did they teach you in the orphanage?" Hanji asked to Levi.

"You better don't know." he cut her short.

He really didn't want to speak about Isabel's failed cake attempt…

The dynamite blew up, parting both wagons and letting the engine wander off.

The demons then flew down for the next bridge that ran across a deep canyon in the mountains.

"The brakes are out!" Hanji shouted as she tried hard to pull the handle.

"Turn harder!" Erwin replied as he tried to extinguish the flames fire that reached their cart by beating them out with his coat.

Hanji tried again, but then the wheel of the brake broke off.

"Whoops…" she looked at it, both embarrassed and worried.

"Oh, well. We still have plenty of tracks. We'll be just a coast to a stop." she tried to lighten up as she tossed away the now useless brake's wheel.

A sudden earthquake rocked the rails, causing the three to stumble down again.

At the canyon, the demons had conglomerated into a giant version of them. Raising its wings, the monster broke down the bridge in half before it dissipated in a green smoke.

By the time Erwin, Levi and Hanji got back up; they stared in horror at the now destroyed bridge.

"You were saying, glasses?" Levi asked.

Erwin looked around for a solution that could help them stop their car but Hanji then spotted a roll of heavy chains on the floor.

"We can use this!" She said gleefully. "Give me a hand, boys!"

They pulled the chain until they reached the back of the car "Ok. Now I need to anchor this under the drawbar. We need to…"

Levi stepped forward, grabbing the chain from Hanji's hand and skillfully reaching down for the lower part of the drawbars. He was small and agile and he didn't have any problem to find the right spot to anchor the end of the chain.

"Done!"

A metal plate from under the cart broke off and it almost hit him, but he dodged it at the last moment, causing him to lose his balance. A strong hand grabbed his wrist and helped him climb back up. When he got up, he saw Erwin.

The board dashed off until it broke down a small tree on the side of the rails.

"And to think that could have been you." the blonde mused.

"Fuck off..." he spat back.

The carts were racing down the mountain side, dangerously dashing to their fall.

"Here goes nothing." Hanji stated "Brace yourselves!"

Pushing the heavy chain off their cart, the three saw it extending wide as it anchored to the rails, but the cart's weight and speed caused them to break and deform.

The car rocked dangerously as the back wheels broke off from the body and the wagon steered dangerously to proceed its fall sideways with a loud screech.

The three gathered up their luggage and reached for the busted side of the cart that faced the snow of the mountainside.

"Well, this is our stop." the teen said, with Eren perched on his shoulder.

With a brave shout, Hanji, Levi and Erwin jumped off and landed on the cold but soft snow with a few rolls.

The engine rushed to the end of the rail and plummeted down the canyon, followed by the luggage cart.

The impact caused them to explode in a giant column of smoke and flames.

Levi and the others popped out the snow, staring at the scene before climbing out to dust themselves off.

"I hate trains…" Hanji muttered. "Next time, I'll drive. Got it?"

This caused Levi, Eren and Erwin to sigh and nod in approval.

They didn't liked trains anymore.


End file.
